


Of Blue Suits, Sweet Cream, And Pink Paddles

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Cream, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Paddling, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suits, Tennis, That amazing blue suit, Tom in that blue suit, Wimbledon - Freeform, hnnnng, smut glorious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Corryn attends Wimbledon with her friend, she finds a man in a blue suit she just cannot take her eyes off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blue Suits, Sweet Cream, And Pink Paddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I'm guessing you all have seen the pictures of Tom at Wimbledon that were released today? Well, all my productivity went out the window and I wrote this instead because THAT BLUE SUIT OMG.
> 
> Enjoy the SMUT, GLORIOUS SMUT!

The ball flew to the right. The ball flew to the left.

Right. Left. Right. Left.

Corryn shook her head to break herself from the hypnotizing motions of the match. Suddenly, everyone was clapping. Coming in late, she clapped along, unaware of what just happened.

“You could try to look a bit more alive than that, Corr” her friend Melanie whispered. “There are photographers everywhere. Wouldn’t want to see a shot of yourself on the news later when you’re looking like they just started putting you under for a procedure or something.”

Corryn sighed and shifted in her seat. “I’m trying to have fun here with you, Melanie, I really am. But sports just really aren’t my thing” she whispered back.

Melanie pouted. “I know. But when Kendra ended up in the hospital, she gave me her ticket and told me to find someone who’d use it. But all the other teachers had tickets already, and I don’t know many other people here. Then you called and said you were coming to visit, and I realized you’d be here for Wimbledon. I just didn’t want this ticket to go to waste.”

“And that’s the pout that got me to agree to come here with you.” Corryn mused, poking Melanie in the arm.

“It always does.” Melanie said with a grin, giving her best friend a quick one-armed hug.

Corryn was happy to be in the UK visiting Melanie. They’d not seen each other since Melanie took the plane from Los Angeles to London for her last year of studying abroad. As soon as she graduated, Melanie landed a job teaching chemistry and was given a work visa so she could stay there.

Wimbledon (or any sporting event, for that matter) was the last type of activity Corryn wanted to do, but she promised to make an effort so she could spend as much time with Melanie as possible while she was there. Their time together was already a bit shorter due to Corryn getting a room at the K West Hotel and Spa because she couldn’t stand Melanie’s flat mate.

Corryn yawned as she shifted in her seat. “Seriously though, I’m about to fall asleep here, Mels. I need to get up and stretch my legs a bit.” She started to stand but Melanie’s hand clapped onto her thigh and pushed her back down.

“You can’t get up now!” Melanie hissed quietly. “You can only leave the stand at a change of ends.”

Corryn gave her a confused look. “A what? How the hell am I supposed to know when that is?”

Melanie sighed. “I’ll tell you when you can get up.”

Corryn raised a brow. “Don’t get huffy with me. You know damn well I know nothing about this stuff.”

She fidgeted in her seat as she tried not to fall asleep for what seemed like forever. In reality, it was only about five minutes.

Melanie finally turned to her after those excruciating three hundred seconds. “You can get up, now.”

“Oh, thank god!” Corryn exclaimed as she stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder. “I’m going to walk around… maybe get a snack or something.”

Melanie nodded. “Alright, take your time. I’ll be watching these matches for a while. If you need to get back in, just pay attention to when others are leaving and entering.”

“Will do. Text me when you’re done here if I don’t come back in before that.” Corryn requested. She smoothed out her lavender dress and mocha hair before making her way out of the stand.

Corryn walked around the area, browsing the options available for dining and snacks. She was glad to be able to take her time instead of rushing herself like she did at work. Her job was one she loved, though; she was a tailor, specifically a tailor of men’s suits. She’d made countless California men, including celebrities who resided in LA, look fantastic in their formal attire. The many clients she had loved her, always telling her she had a real way with a three-piece suit. A few that had called to make appointments for the two weeks she had off were disappointed that she’d be gone, but her hands needed the break.

After getting herself completely lost, she ended up stopping at a refreshment stand near Court 18 for some strawberry ice cream. As she was strolling around and licking her treat, she noticed a group of people crowding onto a patio area with tall standing umbrellas. Curious, she approached the small group to see the goings-on.

A couple of photographers were snapping shots of a rather tall man in a rather dashing blue suit. She held her position several feet behind them as she looked him over.

 _Blue striped shirt... blue trousers… matching buttoned waistcoat and jacket… dark brown shoes…_ she listed off in her head. _Crisp folds… white pocket square... great tailoring work as far as I can see. It’s so tight, I don’t think he could even fit anything in those pockets._ Then she moved on to take notice of the man himself. _Tall, maybe six-foot-two… lithe frame, lean but well-built muscles… sexy jawline, sharp cheekbones… great hair… cute little tan line showing on his forehead… Oh, but he’s got a bit of a frown… A man that gorgeous should never have reason to frown…_

When she looked down at her cone, she saw that she’d lapped up more than half of her ice cream, unaware that she’d even done it. She giggled softly to herself as she realized she’d been so distracted by the well-dressed man that she didn’t even realize she was still eating. At least she’d not let it melt.

 _Wow. Who is this guy?_ she wondered. _Maybe he’s famous or something._

Finally noticing she was in the way of some passers-by, she started walking again, still not knowing where she was going. She made her way east and wound up at a museum. The banner hanging on the front of the building read “Powerful Posters: Tennis and Advertising 1893-2015.”

Corryn yawned. The exhibit sounded positively droll, but she gave in, finished her ice cream cone, and entered the museum anyway. It wasn’t like there was much else for her to do.

She slowly passed through the rooms, reading the information on and by the posters as she went, though she really wasn’t retaining any of what she read. She stopped by a black wall with a rather wordy poster and read the text next to it.

_A good poster uses minimal text and a striking image to communicate a clear message._

“Heh. I don’t think they found the right poster for that example.” Corryn said to herself.

“I was thinking the same thing” someone said behind her.

Corryn startled and turned around to see the man in the blue suit smiling at her.

“Sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to startle you. I couldn’t help but agree with you about the poster.”

She turned to look at the display again. “Yeah, it certainly doesn’t—“ she stopped when she turned back to the man and noticed he was now wearing a pair of glasses as he read the rest of the text. _I wonder where he pulled those from?_ she wondered. Getting a closer look at suit, she saw that it definitely was so fitted that he didn’t have room to put anything in a pocket.

“You were saying, darling?” he asked her.

“Um… I can’t even remember. Must not have been important.” She held out her hand. “I’m Corryn.”

He took her hand and shook it. “Tom. Lovely to meet you, Corryn. I can tell you’re from the United States, so you’ve certainly come a long way to attend Wimbledon. Are you having a nice time here?”

Corryn laughed. “You’re right; I’m from Los Angeles. And to be honest, this stuff bores me. All sports do. I’m here visiting my friend Melanie. She moved here after she finished studying abroad. Anyway, she had an extra ticket and begged me to come with her. I’ve been quite bored all day.”

Tom chuckled. “Well, surely you’ve seen at least one interesting thing today?”

“Actually, you’re the only thing that’s piqued my interest today.” Corryn started, but when Tom’s smile faded, she attempted to explain right away. “Specifically, I mean your—“

“Tom! Tom!” A few women came running up to Tom with various papers and pamphlets. “Can we get your autograph?”

Tom’s mouth turned up into a polite smile as he took the pen one of them offered him. “Of course, ladies.” He got their names, signed autographs for each of them, and then they were on their way.

“My apologies, Tom.” Corryn said when he turned his attention back to her. “I didn’t know you were famous. My comment probably came off the wrong way.”

Tom blinked a few times in surprise. He was surprised she didn’t know who he was, but was also incredibly relieved. “No apology necessary, Corryn. I’m an actor, but never mind that. Please, do continue.”

“Yes, I do need to explain. I’m a tailor, specializing in men’s formal attire. Many of my clients are celebrities that live in LA. I really love three-piece suits, and yours is just fantastic. You must have an excellent tailor.”

Tom smiled. “Thank you, darling. I imagine you have a good eye for that sort of thing.”

Corryn blushed. “My clients seem to think so.” She eyed the sleeve of his suit and absent-mindedly touched the buttons above his wrist. “Gosh, I’d just love to have a good look at the construction of this suit.”

Tom smirked and leaned against the wall. “Are you sure that’s _all_ you want a good look at the ‘construction’ of?”

She gulped. “Um… what?” she babbled.

He leaned closer and lowered his voice so only she could hear. “I saw you staring at me when I was waiting for the photographers to finish snapping pictures. The way you were licking around the cone you had, swirling your tongue around that sweet cream... well. Let’s just say I had to think of many non-erotic things to control myself because this suit is tailored so well that I don’t exactly have room to fit a rock hard erection in these trousers.”

Corryn moaned as she felt a gush of wetness between her legs. “Fuck…” she whispered.

“Forgive me if I’m coming on too strong, darling. I’ve been away filming here and there for so long. It’s been months upon months since I’ve properly felt the touch of a woman. Now, I don’t normally do this. But… if you’re willing to get out of here, which I’m sure you are, and go somewhere more private—“

“Yes!” Corryn yelped, causing Tom to chuckle.

“What accommodations do you have, darling? Are you staying with your friend?”

Corryn shook her head. “No. Melanie has this horrid flat mate that nobody can stand, including Melanie. I opted for a room at the K West Hotel instead.”

Tom grinned. “Brilliant. Shall we leave now?”

“Yeah… yes, we can. I’m not taking you away from your plans here?”

“My plans here? Bah. Not important. The only other thing I was planning on doing here today was playing some table tennis, and I can do that tomorrow.”

Corryn smiled sheepishly. “Alright. If you’re sure.”

Tom lifted his hand to her chin, making her rest herself on his finger. “Trust me, Corryn. I’m quite sure.” He winked.

She gulped again. “Right. Good. Let me text Melanie and let her know I’m heading back to the hotel.”

“Let’s start making our way to the tube while you do that.” Tom suggested.

Corryn followed him out, keeping the blue suit in her peripheral vision as she sent Melanie a message saying she was heading back to the hotel for the rest of the day. All the details could be shared later, in person.

Tom led her to the tube, and they were soon whisked away to the hotel.

~*~

“Here we are! Suite sweet suite!” Corryn joked as she unlocked and opened the door to the Executive Room suite she’d booked for the entirety of her vacation. They took their shoes off and left them by the door.

Tom set his hat and glasses on the nightstand. “Wow, what a bed!” he exclaimed, admiring the massive 2x2 metre mattress and padded panel that hung on the wall in place of a headboard.

Corryn set her purse down on the nightstand and leapt onto the bed, bouncing on her knees. “I know, it’s enormous! And it’s so comfortable!”

Tom came to stand at the foot of the bed, facing her. “So, you wanted to see some ‘construction’, I believe?” He held his arms out a bit. “Go ahead, darling. Have a look.”

With a smirk, Corryn shuffled over to him on her knees. She placed her hands on the jacket, running her fingertips along the seams on the sleeves. “This is incredible stitching work. You can barely even see the threads. Can you take this off?”

“No, but _you_ can take it off.” Tom said with a mischievous smile.

Grinning, Corryn placed her hands on his chest, sliding them up his pecs as she gently clasped the jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. Once his arms were out, she sat back on her heels, laid the open jacket in her lap, and took a look at the stitching on the inside. “I may have to get your tailor’s name, Tom. They use a lot of the same techniques I do, but there’s a unique little twist with some of this.”

She handed the jacket back to Tom, and he draped it over the suitcase she had sitting on the extended table next to the television. Next, she admired the waistcoat, her fingers trailing along the five fastened buttons. “So tight” she commented, taking the unfastened sixth button between her fingers and thumbing it.

Tom swallowed audibly, causing Corryn to look up at his face. A few beads of sweat lined his brow, and he looked a bit uncomfortable. “That’s not the only thing that’s tight right now, darling.”

Corryn’s eyes fell lower, and they widened when she saw the beginning of the bulge in his trousers. He was huge, she could tell that. Fitting a pair of trousers for this man was probably a difficult task. She ran her finger along the outline of his manhood, pressing against it through the blue fabric.

“F-F-Fuck…” Tom stammered. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I didn’t have room to fit an erection in these trousers.”

“Sorry, Tom. I just can’t help myself… I’ve really got a thing for suit porn.” Corryn mused, still toying with his cock.

“That’s… clear…” he grunted out. “Really, though, I need to get these off.” His hands flew to the waistband, but Corryn caught his wrists in her left hand.

“Maybe I’d like to see just how good this stitching really is” she mused. “It looks a bit shoddy along this seam right… here.” She ran her finger along the seam of the crotch, causing Tom to gasp.

“C-Corryn…” he moaned, his fingers grasping at air.

She pressed her hand against his manhood and rubbed up and town, tantalizing him. “How did your tailor ever fit all of you inside these trousers? You’re such a _big boy._

“Ahn!” Tom groaned, brow furrowing as he felt his trousers getting tighter with his quickly growing erection.

Corryn’s hand slid further down to cup his balls through the fabric. “God, the size of you… I don’t know how I’ll ever fit all of you inside my tight little core” she teased as she bent her head down and nuzzled her nose against his cock.

Tom cried out, and Corryn pulled her head back just before his button popped and the thread snapped, allowing his cock to spring free and bob before her. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and that caused another gush of wetness to dampen the area between her legs.

She looked up at Tom and licked her lips as she finally let go of his wrists. “Looks like I was right about the stitching. It could barely contain you.”

He stood before her, already a panting mess, but his expression darkened. His eyes were nearly blown black with lust.

“You’ve certainly been a naughty girl, Corryn. You’ve split my suit, and I think that deserves a punishment, don’t you?”

With that, he reached behind himself and produced a paddle. It was a light pink table tennis paddle with a pink and white striped handle.

Corryn’s mouth fell agape. “Where did you get that?! More importantly, where the hell were you storing that thing?!”

Tom chuckled. “I picked this up at Wimbledon this morning in preparation to play table tennis later on. And some places on this suit are a little roomier than others. Now… I think you need your clothes off for this, and I’ve certainly got to get out of mine."

Tom set the paddle on the bed and helped Corryn tug off her dress. He moaned at the sight of her matching lavender bra and panties. Corryn kissed him hard as she deftly undid every button on his waistcoat, then his shirt. Soon, all the garments were on the floor in an unceremonious heap of expensive fabric.

“On your knees, darling. Bend over and present that perfect ass to me.” Corryn obeyed immediately, and Tom smiled. “Perfect. Spread your legs a bit wider for me… there you go. Brilliant, darling.”

Tom bent over her and cupped a breast in his hand, fondling it gently. “How many little stitches were in that seam, Corryn?

Corryn made her best educated guess. “Probably about fifty, but there should have been more.”

“Hmm… fifty sounds a bit much. How about I cut that in half and give you twenty-five?” Tom asked.

“Twenty-five what?” Corryn barely had time to ask before the first swat of the paddle hit her bottom. “Ahhh!” she moaned.

“One.” Tom said before he made the second swat. “Two” he said after she cried out with pleasure. “Is this alright, darling? Should I keep going?”

“Oh, god, yes!” Corryn cried.

“Excellent. Tell me if you need me to stop at any time.”

Tom took his time with the swats. He comforted her after each one by kissing her neck, caressing her breasts, or rubbing her reddened bottom. By the time he got to twenty, Corryn was dripping for him and just about ready to come.

“Five more, darling. Are you still alright?”

“Fuck! Yes, Tom! Don’t stop!”

Tom’s free hand went to one of her nipples, his thumb and finger toying with it. “I want you to come right on twenty-five. Can you do that for me?”

“I can if you don’t stop!” she grit out, and Tom chuckled darkly.

“Let’s go, then.” He swatted her bottom once more. “Twenty-one.”

Corryn moaned, brought a hand between her legs, and rubbed her clit with her fingers.

Another swat. “Twenty-two.”

“Gaaaaah!” she gasped out.

The next swat. “Twenty-three.”

“Hnnnng! Oh, fuck, I’m so close! I’m so close, Tom!”

The next swat, only one more left. “Twenty-four.”

“Shit! Again! Tom, again! Now!” Corryn shouted.

“Twenty-five!” Tom called out before swatting her harder, making the last one count before dropping the paddle under them on the bed.

Corryn screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her arousal slipping from her centre in pulses and landing on the tip of the paddle. When she came down from her high, she turned to look at Tom.

“Speak softly and carry a small paddle, huh?” she mused.

“Ehehehe. That’s always been my motto, darling. How did you know?” he joked with a wink.

Corryn flipped herself over, reached forward, and stroked his hard length. “I had a hunch.”

“Unf. No more teasing, darling, I can’t take it.”

“Are you sure, Tom? You did mention that you liked how I licked my cone…” With that, Corryn leaned forward and teasingly swirled her tongue around his length.

Tom panted and moaned as he watched her beautiful mouth work his cock. “Corryn… wait… I’m so close already…”

She pulled back a bit. “Good. I’m in the mood to lap up some more sweet cream.”

The second she closed her lips around the tip of his cock, Tom came into her mouth, uttering curses and groans.

“Mmm.” Corryn hummed as she licked her lips. “Better than the strawberry cream I had earlier."

“Damn…” Tom moaned, looking down at himself and seeing he hadn’t softened.

“Looks like you’re ready to go again.” Corryn said with a big smile.

Tom chuckled. “Are you ready for me again?”

“God, yes!” she exclaimed, flopping onto her back and spreading her legs for him.

Tom moaned as he looked her body over again. “Lovely. Absolutely gorgeous, Corryn. How’s your bottom? Are you sore?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Only a little. Now come on, big boy. I want you to take me.”

Tom moved forward, covered her body with his, and pushed himself inside her, filling her completely with just one smooth thrust. “Oh, wow… You’re so tight and wet” he groaned.

“All for you, Tom.” Corryn assured him as she clasped her hands on the globes of his ass. “Come on, love. Fuck me.”

Tom grunted and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in again. It didn’t take long for them to work up a sweat, making the glide of their bodies against each other slick and warm.

He kissed her passionately as he picked up the pace of his thrusts a little, but Corryn could tell he was holding back a bit.

“Oh, don’t hold back on me. Harder, Tom! Fuck me harder!”

Tom immediately accepted that invitation and began a nearly brutal pace. His balls swung back and forth, slapping against her skin like a ball against a paddle, as it were. She loved it, and so did Tom, if the grunts he was letting out every time his heavy balls hit her rear were any indication of his pleasure. And they certainly were.

All the sights, sounds, and sensations of Tom losing himself to pleasure above and within her drove Corryn crazy with want and the need to take over. “On top” she grunted. “I wanna be on top.”

Tom moaned and pulled out, getting no time to do anything as Corryn had him turn over and face the foot of the bed. Then she shoved him back against the padded panel and climbed atop him, immediately guiding his cock into her centre and sinking down upon him.

“Damn!” he cried out as she wove her fingers between his and pressed his hands against the panel on either side of his head.

Corryn rode him hard, bouncing up and down in his lap, rolling her hips back and forth, coaxing his pleasure into overtaking him. Tom’s head leaned back against the panel as he thrust up into her, his chest rising and falling quickly as he panted.

“Come on, tennis lover.” Corryn moaned as she bent down to kiss his neck. “Time to serve.”

“ _Ahhhhhhhhh!_ ” Tom shouted as his body was wracked by an intense orgasm, his essence shooting into her as he came. His eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hung open, and his hands gripped hers tightly as his cock pulsed and pulsed.

Seeing Tom come apart under her sent Corryn’s pleasure spiraling into a second orgasm. She cried out and fell forward, body draping over Tom’s. Her hold broke on his hands, and his arms wrapped around her as they rode out the final waves of bliss.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Corryn managed to say between pants.

“Gods, yes. Soooo gooood.” Tom drawled. “So… how many more days are you going to be here?”

“Twelve more days before I fly back to LA” Corryn answered.

“Excellent. I hope Melanie won’t mind if I take up a little of your time, because I’d love to see you again. If you’d like that, too, of course.”

Corryn smiled. “My nights are free since I’m staying here. I’m all yours, then.”

“Sounds great, darling.” Tom said and pulled her in for a kiss.

~*~

The next day, Corryn and Melanie were watching the Wimbledon footage on the telly at Melanie’s place, since the horrid flat mate was out for the day.

“Oh, there he is! That’s him!” Corryn exclaimed, pointing at the screen when they showed him walking into the table tennis room. “Oh, but what’s with that weird straw hat he’s got on? Hmm. I guess he pulls it off.”

Melanie gasped. “Oh my god! You spent the night with Tom Hiddleston?!”

“Hiddleston? I guess I never got his last name. Who is he, anyway? All he told me was that he’s an actor.”

“Only one of the most amazing actors ever!” Melanie exclaimed. “We’ll have to watch some of his movies today. You’ll love his work.”

“I already know I do!” Corryn said with a grin as she waggled her eyebrows. She laughed when Melanie threw a pillow at her.

“Well, can you at least get an autograph for me?” Melanie begged.

Corryn nodded. “I’ll ask him tonight after I’ve fixed his suit for him. Maybe he’ll be willing to come meet you if I do a good enough job of it.”

Melanie gave her a confused look. “What happened to his suit?”

Corryn just laughed. “I really don’t think you want to know.”

They turned their attentions back to the telly, which now showed Tom playing table tennis…

…with THAT paddle.

Corryn felt her face flush and knew she had to have turned completely red. She hoped Melanie wouldn’t notice.

Even more so, she hoped to come up with some more uses for that paddle before Tom met her at the hotel later on that night.


End file.
